


Memories

by Sansastarkofwinterfell



Series: Jonsa Week 2017 [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12519988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansastarkofwinterfell/pseuds/Sansastarkofwinterfell
Summary: Day 7 of Jonsa Week: Memories'A memory popped into Jon’s head and he laughed. Confused, Sansa pulled back and raised her eyebrows.“What’s so funny?”“I was just thinking of something. Remember when you taught me how to speak to pretty girls?”'





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Final entry for Jonsa week. Hope you liked all my entries, it was fun writing them.  
> Thanks to my beta kingstqrk :)

“We’ve been married for three years now, we have a son together and you _still_ stutter when you talk to me at times.”

Jon was about to fall to sleep when Sansa’s voice woke him up. They hadn’t spoken for an hour, exhausted after a long day, and her sudden speech surprised him. Her voice was light and filled with laughter though, and Jon could see the exact smile she was wearing, even in the darkness of their room.

“I can talk to you just fine,” Jon defended light-heartedly. “See, that wasn’t difficult for me, was it?” Jon found his voice to be bright and teasing, a voice he hadn’t heard on himself since Ygritte. _She brings the best out of me_ , he thought. _She makes me laugh, smile and makes me happier than I thought I could be._

Despite how happy she made him, Jon still disagreed with her. He was convinced the days of him being afraid and nervous of talking to pretty girls were long behind him, but she let out a huge bark of laughter at his claim.

“You can talk to me just fine?” she questioned. “Erm, Sansa you look–erm,” Sansa mimicked, deepening her voice to sound like his own. “It took you nearly ten minutes to tell me I looked beautiful before we had the feast this evening. It was most certainly not easy to speak to me.”

Sansa _had_ look incredibly beautiful during the feast they had held. Her red hair was the most stunning Jon had ever seen. It was much longer than when they were children, and he spent hours running his hands through the wavy locks, loving the feel and even the smell of her hair. And her eyes, crystal blue, make him feel like he’s drowning whenever he looks into them.

The feast they held was in honour of little Robb’s first nameday. Thousands of people came from all over the North and the Riverlands to pay their respect to the little boy who would one-day rule over them. Their son was an instant hit, loved and adored by everyone who came, delighted to see something so light after the darkest winter anyone had ever experienced.

Robb looked just like Sansa, and Jon wouldn’t have it any other way. His red hair and blue eyes were painfully similar to his brother Robb at times, but Jon would not change a single thing about his son. He liked to think that his brother would love his namesake, and would no doubt make him proud one day.

 “Jon, are you even listening to what I’m saying?” Sansa’s voice broke his thoughts and Jon realised that while he had been thinking about his son, Sansa had been speaking the entire time, and now her beautiful blue eyes were staring in anger.

“No, my love. I’m sorry. I was thinking of Robb and my thoughts got carried away.”  Her eyes softened, knowing how easy it was to get lost in thoughts of their perfect baby boy, and then continued talking and he made sure he listened this time.

“I was saying that you are lucky that you are already married because you would have no chance of a marriage with you awkward you are. It is endearing though.” Jon smiled at her words and she ran his hand along his cheek, leaning in to press a kiss on his lips.

A memory popped into Jon’s head and he laughed. Confused, Sansa pulled back and raised her eyebrows.

“What’s so funny?”

“I was just thinking of something. Remember when you taught me how to speak to pretty girls?”

“No.” Jon could see that her confusion had doubled, and she was now looking at him as if he had three eyes.

“It was years ago and you once tried to help me speak to Marya, one of the guardsmen’s daughters. I thought she was pretty and so you dragged me to the Godswood and spent the entire afternoon trying to teach me how to speak clearly and not to stumble over words.”

He could see the recognition flicker in her blue eyes when he finished speaking, clearly remembering what he was talking about.

_Jon had been waiting nervously to talk to Marya, the daughter of one of the guardsmen of Winterfell, for days now. She was two years older than Jon, but he thought she was really pretty and he wanted to tell her that, but he was too nervous she would laugh at him._

_Jon was now twelve and knew that as a bastard, he would probably never marry, at least not in the way that his siblings would. They would marry to further House Stark, if he married at all, it wouldn’t be to a noble woman and he probably wouldn’t even marry a lowborn girl. No father wanted his daughter to marry a ‘Snow’, even if that Snow was the son of the most powerful man in the North, but that didn’t stop Jon from wanting to talk to Marya._

_“Jon, you should stop staring and go to talk to her. All of the knights in the songs aren’t nervous around their ladies.” Jon hadn’t heard Sansa approach, she was quiet as always, creeping up on him like a shadow._

_“I’m not nervous, Sansa,” he protested._

_“Yes, you are. You’ve been staring at Marya for three days now but you haven’t said anything to her. Would you like me to teach you how to be nice to ladies?” Jon was shocked but eagerly nodded and followed Sansa to the Godswood, where they sat facing each other and she started talking with complete seriousness._

_“First, you need to smile. You never smile and always look unhappy. If you talk to a Lady without a smile on your face, she might think you’re joking and it will make her unhappy.”_

_Jon almost said that there’s nothing to smile about if you’re a bastard, but the words froze in his mouth in front of Sansa, not wanting to ruin the fun she was clearly having. So he chose different words._

_“Father never smiles.” Sansa rolled her eyes at him and dismissed his claim._

_“Not around Lords because some of them are boring and he doesn’t like them. Like that scary Lord Bolton who came here a couple of moons ago. But he does smile around all of us and my mother. So, smile.”_

_Jon forced a smile on his face and Sansa nodded, happily._

_“Good. Now, second. Always make sure you look into her eyes. When that happens in the songs, it’s always romantic._

_“Always tell her that her name is pretty because that’s a great way to start a conversation. And then tell her that her hair is pretty…”_

_Sansa and Jon spent another hour in the Godswood, practicing what to say. Jon actually felt it helped, even if some of the things she was telling him seemed more like stories for children and not real life, but it was better than what he already had._

_They left the Godswood and returned to the courtyard to find Marya, but when they found her, Jon stopped where he stood, knowing it was too late._

_Stood next to her, with a smile on his face, was Theon Greyjoy. He was making her laugh, touching her face and Jon knew that he now didn’t stand a chance. Theon was always great with the girls and he wasn’t a bastard, doomed to live with the name Snow forever. Girls thought a Lord’s name was better, even on someone like Theon. And he was also older, girls liked that as well._

_Sansa knew how upset Jon was, so she took his hand and tried to cheer him up for the rest of the day, but as always, Jon regretted how bad he was with girls. If he was better, he might have spoken to Marya first._

“Well, clearly my advice didn’t pay off. You are still terrible at talking to girls.”

“You obviously weren’t a good teacher then.” He laughed as he spoke and looked into her eyes, feeling slightly overwhelmed at the love he held for this woman. “I should be grateful, you gave me your lemon cakes for a moon. You never give anyone your lemon cakes.”

“You should consider yourself lucky and you’re right, I fight people for lemon cakes, I hardly ever give them away.”

They continued to tease each other, laughing at their childhood memories and eventually fell asleep in each other’s arms, exhausted. Before he slept, Jon once more thanked the Gods that he was good enough when talking to women to fall in love with the woman in his arms and have her love him back. He was truly blessed.


End file.
